


JanStarco-Hello Nurse

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Multi, Nurses, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: When Marco breaks his leg, Nurses Star and Janna cheer him up with sex. A request by Fereality on Tumblr





	JanStarco-Hello Nurse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fereality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/gifts).



“How’s the patient doing?” asked Star in a smoky voice.

“What?” Marco looked up and saw his girlfriend Star and Janna, both in nurses outfits. And they weren’t scrubs, but something more akin to a halloween costume or a strippers outfit.. Light pink in color, tight in the chest, skirt showing more leg that was practical.

Smirking, Janna said,”I believe the phrase you are looking for is ‘Hello Nurse!’”

She stepped over Marco, which would have shown him her panties, had she been wearing any.

“Watch the cast!” Marco rubbed his broken leg, an injury he got doing a stunt on Nachos. Stupid Tom and his stupid dares.

“The patient seems cranky Nurse Janna.”

“He needs an immediate pick me up.”

“I doubt both of yours medical credentials.” Marco was booped on his nose by Star.

With a sigh, he gave in and kissed his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Janna fished out his dick. As Star and Marco were making out, Janna began pumping the thick cock. She loved the feeling of the appendage in her hand. Her own sex was quickly wetting. Biting her lip, she lifted herself up and guided his throbbing manhood into her hungry pussy.

As she lowered herself onto Marco, Janna got their attention. Pleasure surrounded Marco and he let out a groan. Star smirked as she watched her friend fuck her boyfriend. Not to be outdone, Star stepped over his face, revealing her own naked genitals to Marco. 

Marco could help but notice her cute pucker sitting between her perfect ass cheeks. He couldn’t help but give it a kiss, eliciting a “Oh, Marco” from the former princess. Placing his hands on her thighs, Marco moved his mouth down south and prodded her vagina with his tongue. Exploring her folds, Marco drew in more of her sweet nectar.

The two nurses were in heaven. The room was filled with moans and shouts of pleasure. Janna was brought to orgasm, her walls contracting around Marco’s cock. She continued fucking him, bringing out his own orgasm. As she milked Marco for his thick seed, Janna cupped her hands on Star’s face and pulled her in for a kiss.

As their tongues wrestled, Marco’s own tongue work brought Miss Butterfly to climax as well. Screaming into Janna’s mouth, Star dumped her juices all over Marco’s face. The two nurses got off of the poor man. His dick was leaking semen onto his body and his face was smeared in vaginal ejaculate. Marco’s cum still dripping down her legs, Janna turned to Star.

“Nurse, I believe the patient needs a sponge bath.”


End file.
